The Other Side
The Other Side is the mysterious dimension where the spirits of dead supernatural beings reside. It is first mentioned by Anna when she appears as a ghost and talks to Jeremy, telling him she's all alone on the Other Side. Jeremy is curious about the name, but Anna admits that she does not know what it is officially called - that is just what she calls it. Sheila Bennett and Esther call it "The Other Side" as well. This place is ruled by the Spirits. The vampires that have talked about the Other Side have described it as a place where they can see and observe the world of the living, but are unable to interact with it in any way. They have also said that they are alone there, suggesting that they are unable even to interact with other dead vampires on the Other Side. However, as the ghost of Sheila Bennett reveals to Bonnie, and evidenced by Bonnie's communication with the witch spirits, dead witches are quite capable of interacting there with one another, as well as using magic to affect the world of the living. So far, Jeremy has been the only one in the series consistently able to see ghosts; Matt Donovan briefly had this ability after he talked to Vicki in an in-between place, while Bonnie tried to revive him from drowning. Typically, in order to summon a ghost from the Other Side, a living person must be thinking about the person in question. Seasons One and Two Although the Other Side is not mentioned by name until Season Three, Bonnie has had contact with dead witches several times in the past. In Season One, Emily Bennett, Bonnie's ancestor who lived in the 19th century, contacts Bonnie in her dreams and eventually possesses her after Bonnie, Elena and Caroline summon her in a séance. In Season Two, Bonnie channels the power of a hundred dead witches, first in order to kill Klaus and later to bring Jeremy back to life. The consequence of resurrecting Jeremy is that he acquires the ability to see ghosts. Season Three In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Vicki reveals to Matt that she has been getting help from a powerful witch on the Other Side. She claims that the witch will help her to be able to come and go as she pleases, though still only as a ghost. When Bonnie performs a spell to send Vicki back to the Other Side for good, she inadvertantly helps the powerful witch to open the passage between their world and the Other Side, allowing ghosts of dead supernatural beings to return and fully interact with the living. In Ghost World, Sheila helps Bonnie close this passage by destroying the talisman of the Original witch in order to break her hold on the world of the living. After Abby performs a spell to open Klaus's mysterious, magically sealed coffin, Esther is revealed to be the Original witch and returns to her body from the Other Side. She reveals to Elena that her witch friend, Ayana, had preserved her body with a spell. With Bonnie and Abby's help, as well as the help of the entire Bennett line on the Other Side, she was able to return to her body. In Heart of Darkness, Damon and Elena travel to Denver to see Jeremy because they need him to contact a dead vampire, Rose. Since Jeremy had never met her, Damon, who knew her best, thinks about her in order to summon her to them. She reveals that she enjoys being on the Other Side and the freedom it grants her after spending most of her life running from Klaus. Season Four Part of the legend of Qetsiyah and Silas, two powerful ancient witches, is that Qetsiyah created the cure for immortality, intending for Silas to take it and be with her on the Other Side for all eternity. Known Members *Vicki Donovan *Mason Lockwood *Esther *Emily Bennett *Lexi Branson *Rose *Frederick *Shelia Bennett *Alaric Saltzman *Qetsiyah Trivia *Rose is the only vampire so far who enjoys being on the Other Side. *Possibly, the Other Side has two options for supernatural beings: **Torment: All beings who have committed atrocities and caused pain to the living, they will suffer until they can remedy all the evil they have done. **Joy: Despite being alone, those beings who had feared for their survival, now they are free to go anywhere. Category:Locations Category:Dimensions